Varied Feelings
by dex.re
Summary: Killed off, one by one, everybody you've ever known. New people, new powers, and a zero-fucks-given author. What could possibly go wrong? Literally everything.
1. Origin

_Authors Note:_ This will be more of a testing-the-waters kind of thing. Not new to writing, more new to fanfic. I've played Undertale once. I chose the Pacifist route, so I cant really bring myself to do a genocide run, or any other run to be perfectly honest. I kinda stumbled upon the fanfic group for Undertale, and while some of it is absolute trash, most of the fics I've read are pretty damn good. This'll be a quick read, and one that could really use some criticism. I could care less if it's constructive or not. Haven't decided on a name for the character yet, maybe some ideas in the comments? Now, onto the fic. Oh, and please let me know if you want me to continue.

 _Run._ One word. It was all it took. The distant calls of artillery. The impacts were, however, not so distant. I was just a boy, watching as the lives of hundreds were torn apart. Only for a second had I stopped running from the curdling screams to look at what I had avoided. I saw my village, or rather what was left of it. It was nearly devoid of life, with only few left. The sound of my people screaming, the smell of burning flesh, the sight of spilt blood. The stream in the town surely ran red.

Mount Ebott was the only refuge to be found within twenty miles. I had heard the stories of people climbing the mountain and never coming back, but frankly, I didn't care. Nor did I believe them, really. As I climbed the air became thinner, and I started to lose strength and focus. The world started to spin around me. Elevation sickness. _Nausea._ _ **Keep running.**_

I stumbled onto an overgrown dirt path. I could only hear my heartbeat. I struggled to keep moving, and slowed to a stop. I looked at my surroundings. It must be past midnight. A canopy of evergreen trees, some strewn bushes. Nothing unusual. A tune ran through the night air.

 _It's not unusual to be loved by anyone.._

Am I really _that_ starved of air?

 _It's not unusual to have fun with anyone.._

I walked towards the origin of the tune. It seemed higher up the mountain, so I climbed.

 _But when I see you hanging about with anyone.._

A voice. It sang the last two verses.

 _It's not unusual to see me cry.._

I approached an opening in the mountain.

 _Oh, I wanna die._

I looked around the opening of the crevice. Darkness. What is the famous saying? Curiosity killed the cat? Fuck it. I leaned over and peered into the darkness. I saw a blue glow at the bottom, but it disappeared when I looked at it. I felt a wind behind me, along with a sense of pure power. And sarcasm. But mostly power.

"Hey, kiddo? Watcha doin up here so late? Are you _high?_ Heh." I blacked out as it laughed at it's own terrible joke.


	2. Power

A/N: It's been a while, and for that, I apologize. Finals are a bitch. Alright, chapter two. Version two. If you read the _other_ chapter two, trust me, this one is waaaay better. Actually well written, and spaced out well for the 500 or so words that it is. I know, I know, I said I'd try to update every two days or so, but I lied. It's been, like, a month. But whatever, I hope you enjoy it just the same, and don't forget to drop a review. I'd really appreciate it. Much love, _Dex._

I awoke. A state of confusion ran through me, until the events of the previous night bestowed themselves. The unmitigated annihilation of anybody I had ever known. I had never been one to express my emotions; I had always been one to hold them in. I figured that right now, it would be a good time to do just that.

Upon opening my eyes, I saw I was in the same place as the night before. Something felt different, though. I felt different. Capable, yet somehow _very_ vulnerable. Even the grass seemed to shy away at my mere existence. Or, rather, what was left of my existence. The nights prior events no longer just bestowed themselves, they hit me like a train. I looked at the dark surrounding, and the hole into the mountain, but never really saw anything. I only saw the memory of that sky, raining its merciless fire upon the people I had known, the ones whom I had befriended, the ones who I had grown to love. Those many, were no longer many. In fact, there were no longer few. There were none of those same people I had known, the same people I had loved, no. They were melted like plastic onto the floors of their burnt houses, their belongings scorched and strewn. I could see it; the picturesque scene of war. The one and only thing that killed so many to accomplish so little.

I wasn't angry at the men who had killed all I had ever known, only disappointed in them. Only following orders, they would say. No longer holding back my sense of hopelessness, the grief that I told myself I would not feel, got to me. A single tear escaped my eye. I let it fall. The tear hit a blade of grass, but rather than harmlessly sliding down the blade, it set it alight. One after the other, I saw each blade light, the fire spreading faster and faster. It encircled me, but it didn't burn me. Rather the opposite, actually. It was cool the touch. It wasn't a red-orange monster of a fire, no, it was a greyish blaze.

The fire engulfed nearly all of the ground, and spread up through the trees. It slowly crawled up my body, soon covering every inch of my skin. The fire felt oddly natural; as if it were a part of me. With curiosity, I tried to control it. I willed it to my hand, and it obeyed. The fire withdrew from the ground and the trees, and drew up my body, and concentrated in my palm. The fire still covered my body, but I was more interested in the grey ball of fire in my palm. It floated maybe a centimeter above my hand. I looked into the swirling, mesmerizing ball of grey, and saw myself. My eyes were bleeding, and I was coughing up blood. I saw myself struggling to speak, but I managed to get one word out. A name, rather.

"Frisk.." I said, the life leaving my body. The longing in my eyes faded to nothing. I looked up from my palm. I heard the sound of crunching grass behind me. Someone was there. I turned, and saw a short figure. _This guy again._

"that was quite impressive, kid." he said, in a curious, but still menacing voice.


	3. Names

A/N: Alright. Chapter 3! Finally, after a little thought and a lot of caffeine, here it is. I decided on a name for the OC, so that's cool. I had a difficult time writing this, so it's not written as well as I would like. But fuck it I guess. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. -Dex

The figure took a defensive stance, ready for a fight. I took the stance of the confused boy that I was. I started to back away from it, but my heel caught a branch, and I tripped. It seemed like I was falling for more than just a few feet to the ground. It was more like a few hundred. A few hundred feet of falling later, I hit the ground. I would be dead, surely.

It would seem the world wasn't over with me quite yet. That, or there really was an afterlife. I woke on a twin bed. The room was dark, but I could see the sliver of light under the door. I was exhausted. It felt like someone had replaced my muscles with glue, and my bones with lead. Thinking was sluggish, and it was difficult to focus. _Coffee would be lovely right now._

Swearing under short breaths, I made it to my feet. There was a faint scent of cinnamon and butterscotch wafting under the door. _Homely._ I made it to one of the walls, and felt around for a light switch. _Found it._ I switched it on, and adjusted to the light. I looked around the room. Two twin beds, both similar looking. A wardrobe and dresser in between the beds, and a bookshelf next to it. The floor was hardwood, with a red throw rug on it. I looked at the bed I had slept in. There were carvings in the wooden frame. They were strange, ancient looking symbols. I ran my hand against the symbols. There was a strange feeling in the room, after touching the symbols. I felt watched. I decided to get up. _I'm probably just hungry._ I guess I would just follow the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch. I opened the door, and turned the light off. I looked around the hallway, and saw two other doors. _Other bedrooms._ I walked down the hallway, and past the staircase. I saw a woman sitting in a big, cushioned chair, reading a cookbook. Except, this was no ordinary woman. She was a monster.

I had heard the rumours of what these monsters were capable of. My parents had told me all monsters were evil, and that was the reason why they were banished. I was frozen in fear. The monster looked up from her book, realizing that I was there.

"You're up! You've been sleeping for two days." She said. She was talking as if everything were normal. I was shaking in terror. "Child, are you alright? Are you cold? I can get you a blanket if you wish." She asked. She started to get up from her chair. I finally broke from my trance. _Fight or flight?_ Fight, I decided. Unconsciously, I summoned the grey blaze. The monster looked at me trivially.

"Really, child? Alright, if you wish to fight, fine. It is interesting however that you, a human, have magic." She said. She drew an orange flame, much like mine. She threw little balls of fire at me, not trying to be accurate. Not trying at all, actually. _My turn._ I drew a bolt of fire and shot it at her. She tried to block it with a wall of her fire, but it ended up tearing right through it. She barely managed to avoid it in time, as it scorched the wall behind her. She wasn't expecting it, and she showed it.

"What the hell?"

I shot two more bolts of fire at her. She needed to die before she could kill me and others. She barely managed to dodge the two.

"Sans.." She said. _What?_ I kept suppressing her with bolts.

"Sans?" She said, once again. More bolts.

"SANS!?" She was practically yelling now. She was barely managing to dodge all of the bolts. She would tire soon.

"For fucks sake.. SANS!" Definitely yelling. Her movements were sluggish. I shot one more bolt, and it looked like it would hit. Then, it didn't. She moved about five feet to her right, the bolt searing her wall. I tried to shoot another, but I was frozen. I couldn't move, or do anything.

"FINALLY! YOU GOT UP! WHAT A FUCKING ACHIEVEMENT!" She was really angry at this Sans guy. I couldn't see him though. A voice responded to her.

"Sorry, I was busy. I thought you would be able to handle this on your **b-own**." He said. It was the voice from last night.

"This is not the time for puns, Sans. I am one of the strongest monsters in the Underground, and this _child_ damn near killed me." She said. She sounded scared. _Good._ "What the hell is this kid capable of? And why did he try to kill me? I gave him a room, a warm bed, and this is how he thanks me?" She sounded like an angry mother. I decided I would tell her why.

"Monsters are evil. You all are evil. You _deserve_ to die." I said, making my point. Sans walked out from behind me, his left eye glowing blue. He was a short, unintimidating skeleton wearing a hoodie. He sighed.

"Look, kid, if anyone deserves to die, it's me. Toriel is a wonderful woman, and definitely doesn't deserve to die." He said.

"No, you're monsters. You _all deserve to die._ " I said. Sans sighed again.

"Tori, where's Frisk?" He asked. _Frisk._ I recognized that name. They were my dying words.

"She's with Asriel, I think. Why?" She asked.

"Frisk is human. This kid is human. Do ya see the connection?" He responded. Toriel made the connection, and went to get Frisk. _Frisk was human. Huh._

"Now that we're alone, I wanted to ask you some questions. I don't think I got your name." He said. I spat on him. He wiped it off.

"That was rude, but frankly, I don't care. What's your name, kid?" He said. Fine. What harm could it do?

"Cade. My name is Cade." I said.


End file.
